Embodiments of the invention relate to effective selection of non-cooperative signals of opportunity for passive coherent location (PCL) systems.
Radars are used in military and commercial applications to detect objects within a radar's range and to determine each object's size, location, velocity, and other physical characteristics. A traditional monostatic radar employs a co-located transmitter and receiver. A PCL system does not have its own transmitter, but uses signals of opportunity that already exist in the environment to detect and track targets. Typical signals of opportunity used by PCL systems include FM radio, digital TV, GPS, and cell phone signals.
A PCL system must evaluate and select signals of opportunity that are best suited to specific detection and tracking requirements. Prior art PCL systems select signals of opportunity based on signal amplitude. There exists a need to improve the selection of signals of opportunity used by PCL systems.